During the past year we have continued to collect anonymized tissue specimens for our research. Our bank currently consists of tumor and normal tissues from 102 patients with non-endometrioid forms of endometrial cancer and, for comparative purposes, tissues from 105 endometrioid endometrial cancer patients. We have initiated genetic screens to search for mutations within more than one hundred potential cancer-causing genes among our series of non-endometrioid endometrial tumors. In so doing, we have validated and extended our knowledge of the spectrum of mutations that contribute to the development of this form of malignancy. We are also actively searching for losses and gains of genetic material throughout the entire genome of these tumors, using sophisticated array-based technologies, in conjunction with the NHGRI genomics core.